


In The End

by Elf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Forgiveness, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape wonders if what lies beyond the veil may be just as hard to face as the worst deeds of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N & Disclaimer: I know it’s been a long time since I was bitten by a Harry Potter plot bunny…but it happened. I had to write this one as soon as it started gnawing at my brain. As a huge Snape fan I always felt that he got the short end of the stick by the end of the series. Though I didn’t like what the pensive showed of Snape’s memories in the seventh book and movie I still think my favorite professor deserved something more. And as much as I wish I did, I don’t own Severus Snape. He’s still the property of J.K. Rowling along with the rest of the HP universe. I just play in her sandbox.

“Severus.”

The darkness and silence that had surrounded him since the final moments of his life was suddenly broken by a voice.

“Severus…wake up…”

Snape knew that voice. Knew it to the very core of his being. Had been haunted by it most of his life.

“It’s all done, Severus. You can open your eyes now.”

Snape wasn’t sure he could. He was suddenly terrified that should he open his eyes, and he hadn’t even realized they were closed until that moment, that the voice, her voice, would turn out to be one last, cruel joke. One final way to cause him pain. And yet, he couldn’t resist calling out to her.

“Lily?”

“Of course it’s me, silly. Open you eyes and see.”

Snape shook his head, not wanting to break the darkness just yet. Not wanting to leave this place where he’d been the most at peace since he’d been a child playing in a field with Lily.

“I can’t,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as possible. “I can’t face you after…” Then he felt it…a warm hand on his cheek. The touch was gentle and Snape could swear that he smelled the floral lotion she had often worn before their friendship had ended. Her touch…

“I’ve never blamed you, Severus. Never.”

Her words startled him. “Why?”

“Because I know you.”

That one simple sentence cut through him and he felt hot tears escaping. “I’m so sorry, Lily.”

“Open your eyes, please. Trust me, Severus.”

Still Snape refused to open his eyes. There were things that still frightened him. Things he wasn’t sure he wanted to face outside of this darkness. “Is he there?”

“We’re all here, my friend.”

The sound of Albus Dumbledore’s voice went through him like a shock. It wasn’t the frail, broken voice that had begged him on the tower that final night. No, this was the sound of Dumbledore’s voice as Snape remembered it in the years before. Strong and almost always with a hint of a smile. Still, Snape didn’t open his eyes. “Lily…”

“Trust me…”

Finally he couldn’t resist and slowly opened his eyes. A pair of bright green eyes met his gaze and as he watched he saw the smile inside them. As his eyes focused he realized that it was indeed Lily standing in front of him, her hand still on his cheek. On either side of her were James Potter and Dumbledore. Behind them Snape saw others, many that he knew were also dead, others that he was surprised to see among the shades. The feeling of Lily’s hand leaving his cheek and reaching to take his hand snapped his attention back to her. She smiled and then much to Snape’s surprise James stepped up and held out his hand.

“Thank you, Snape,” he said, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice…only simply gratitude.

Snape stared at the outstretched hand warily. Would he find humiliation even here, after death? “Why?” he asked.

“You protected our son, Harry.” It was such a simple statement that encompassed all that had happened over the past several years. As Snape watched him, James only smiled. “Even though you hated me, you protected him. Because of you, he lives today. Thank you.”

It was strange to realize he felt no real malice toward the dark haired man in front of him. None of the familiar hatred for the man who had been a constant torment to him, even after his death. Instead Snape felt a sense of understanding, as he realized they had both given their lives to protect Lily’s son. He slowly reached out his own hand and laid the past…their lives…to rest as he shook James’ hand without a touch of resentment or doubt.

A laugh sounded beside him and the sound made Snape’s heart leap. He hadn’t heard Lily’s laugh since their early days of school. And now, here she was, still holding his hand. She reached out with her free hand toward James and he took it, moving to stand beside her. As Snape stood facing the others who had also died to bring about the peace of the living, he thought about the woman standing between him and his former rival and realized that for the second time in his life…he was at peace.

Lily smiled and squeezed Snape’s hand. “Welcome home, Severus.”


End file.
